Redundant
by Mr.Tre Cool
Summary: ‘Deep breath. It was going to be okay. It would all work out. Seth doesn’t mean anything anymore. Deep breath. The girl he’s with isn’t even pretty. Deep breath. I love Ian. I love Ian. Oh Ian. I really do love him. Deep breath. Get the look that graced S
1. Redundant

**Redundant**

**A/N: This is my newest story. It's totally off the top of my head but I think I like it. It's to the song "Redundant" by Green Day. It's a Summer/Seth, but will it stay that way? Hmm... You'll have to keep reading to find out. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own The O.C., nor do I own the words to "Redundant" by Green Day. **

_We're living in repetition_

Summer and Seth had been together in high school and then into university. Once they had graduated from college they had been together for the better part of seven years. Seven years. Seven years is a long time when you're 22 years old. A _long_ time. Especially for a relationship that had been since high school. And because they had been together for seven years, and were so obviously in love, everyone had assumed that Seth would propose, they would marry and have children. In fact, at a time, so did they. They really did. But after nearly seven years with the same person things become almost routine. And too much routine can only lead to disaster.

The two of them knew nearly everything about each other. From their worst fear to their most ticklish spot, how the other lives and how they make their bed. From the freckle behind ones ear to even how they brush their teeth. But they didn't know how the other was feeling sometimes. They didn't know how what they had said hurt the other, or that they needed to do something new to keep their relationship fresh. And although they knew nearly everything about the other, it didn't seem to be nearly enough.

_Content in the same old shtick again_

Despite this, the two did love each other. How much anymore, well they didn't know. They didn't know because it was the same thing over and over again. The same restaurants, the same movie theatres and the same conversations. Once you get into a routine such as this, it becomes hard to break. Very hard. It becomes your entire life. As the saying goes, "Old habits die hard," well trying to break what your whole life becomes is even harder.

_Now the routine's turning to contention_

This routine began to distance them. They would hang out with their friends more, go shopping more and listen to music more. All by themselves though. So while they were widening their horizons in one way, it far from helped them with their relationship. Distance only made it worse. Had they tried more things with each other they maybe would have been able to go back to what they were, but as it was, what they were seemed as far away as ever.

Although they could feel the distance between themselves - though neither of them would ever admit it - others just didn't see it. Maybe if they had things wouldn't have ended up as they did, but seeing as they didn't... Everyone was waiting for Summer to show up with a ring on her finger. Despite their hopes, it never happened. Due to this distance, figuratively, between the two of them even their "I love you's" became the same. There wasn't passion or softness in them. They didn't make Summer or Seth feel a little flutter inside of them anymore, as they used to. It was just themselves hiding from the truth.

_Like a production line going over and over and over, rollercoaster _

The sad thing was neither of them could let go because they just loved each other too damn much. But this didn't help. It just made things worse. If they hadn't of loved each other maybe they could have walked away. Although there was no denying they were different people from when they first started dating, they loved each other. We're they still _in_ love with each though? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe they were both clinging to what they used to be. Maybe it was stability. Maybe it was comfort. Maybe it was unconditional love. A lot of maybes but no answers.

_Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant._

_'Cause I love you's not enough,_

_I'm lost for words._

It seemed that there wasn't even passion between the two of them. When they kissed it was only for show. For themselves and others. Others would think that they were the perfect couple - so in love - and would soon marry. For them it was to prove that they stilled loved each other. Not to the other, but to themselves. To try and convince them that everything was okay. It was lying to them. But when you can't face the truth, it's better to lie right?

_Choreographed and lack of passion_

But inside they longed for what they used to feel when they kissed. Every kiss, every touch; they wanted to relive those happy moments. When they used to get goose bumps with the others touch. When they'd get a flutter in their stomach after they had just shared a smile from across the room. The electricity they would feel after accidentally touching the others hand. That didn't exist anymore. For what reason, nobody knows.

_Prototypes of what we were_

Everything they did had been done before. They couldn't get over this road block. It was there every moment of the day. As much as they may or may not have tried, they could not beat. Still, they didn't walk away as they could have. They stayed exactly were because it was comfort. Something they both felt they needed. They couldn't leave the comfort and take and deep breath and jump into the cold pool of uncertainty. Doesn't matter how hot out it may be, the water's still cold.

_Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous_

I love you. I love you. I love you. As much as they said it, it didn't have meaning anymore. It was just words. Just words, nothing more. They took for granted what love really was. It wasn't supposed to be used as a safety net, but it was. As much as they did or had loved each other, it clearly was not enough for the two of them.

_Taken for granted now_

_Now I Waste it, Faked it, Ate it, Now I Hate it_

Their routine lives continued. Always seeing the same people, doing the same things and saying the exact same things. Until one day Seth saw someone he never thought he would see again. The person who helped him stay near Summer. Now he wondered if that was such a good idea. It had been for a while. Until... well you know the story.

Ana.

And for once he felt some sort of new emotion. Something he hadn't felt in such a long time that he couldn't even recognize it. And after talking to Ana for a few minutes he did something he shouldn't have. He kissed her. And all the things he used to feel - that he wanted to still feel - he felt.

Something he hadn't felt with Summer in a long time. Yet he felt it with Ana. And now he faced with a decision. Summer, who he still did love but it was redundant, or Ana, who he felt everything he hadn't felt in the longest time with?

_Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant, 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words, now I cannot speak. _

_Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant, 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words, now I cannot speak. _

_Now I cannot speak, I've lost my voice_

_I'm speechless and redundant, 'cause I love you's not enough_

_I'm lost for words, now I cannot speak. _

**A/N: So that's chapter one. I'm not saying whether or not it's a Seth/Ana story or a Seth/Summer story. I'm pretty sure **_**I **_**know the answer, but I'm not ready to tell you yet. Please review, so I know what you think. I really like it. I think it could be my best. I guess it's a little early to tell but...**


	2. Discovering the Waterfront

**Redundant: Part 2 "Discovering the Waterfront" **

**Author's Note: I started to write this chapter a day or two ago when I was feeling like writing something depressing. But not that I'm out of the 'funk' I was in, I have decided that I don't like that chapter. It wasn't the same writing style. It also wasn't as, I guess, delicate as the first chapter. I really liked how the first chapter came out so I'm going to try and write like that. Sorry for the wait, but I haven't had any ideas. Please read and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or Silverstein or their lyrics to "Discovering the Waterfront."**

_I will promise myself I won't care_

Summer and Seth continued on how they were. The same lives, the same things, the same days. Time just seemed to blend together seeing as everything was the same. When they were out with their friends there was, for a fraction of time, something good in their lives. Something to look forward too. When they surrounded themselves with the people they loved and loved them it almost seemed that they still did love each other. But at the end of the day, when everyone else was gone, it was just the two of them.

Though Summer surrounded her self with just her friends, Seth surrounded himself with a _special friend_. Ana. When he wanted that sparkle back in his life he went to Ana. When he was about to break down he went to Ana. When he needed to get away he went to Ana. All behind Summer's back.

_Distracting myself from your stare_

Ana was his distraction. His distraction from life. Seth couldn't face the problems in his life so he went to Ana. A bad decision on his part because all the energy he put into lying to Summer so he could sneak away could have been put into trying to fix his broken, tired relationship. That would have been to hard though because he couldn't bear to face his problems. So instead he used Ana. As he had went behind Summer's back to be with Ana, Seth went behind Ana's back when it came to lying about him and Summer braking up a while back and being just friends. And Ana fell for it all.

_And I've seen this mistake once before_

All while doing this Seth never thought of Summer or her feelings. During all of Seth's lying Summer was feeling angry. Angry because she wasn't stupid. She knew that Seth was "_Off so see his parents_." It was so painfully obvious as to what he was doing and where he was going. And it hurt. It hurt to think that he didn't care enough to at least break up with her before jumping into Ana Stern's arms. But the more she thought about it the more she realized Ana probably had no idea about Summer. Seth had probably lied to her too. Seth had two very different secret lives, with two very different women.

_With your games I will never fall for_

Summer would never dream of calling Seth out on his actions though. She was _Summer Roberts_ after all. No, she wasn't going to confront him about it. What would the high school bitch do? She would get even. Though she thought she had moved on from this, something inside of her stirred when she thought about getting even. And she liked it.

_I've hung up my guns _

_I won't kill again_

As Seth continued to lie to both women and begin to feel guilty he realized that eventually he would have to make a choice. Summer Roberts or Ana Stern? As this thought dwelled in his head he slowly walked home from Ana's home. Only to return home to see Summer sitting at the kitchen table, looking as she had back in high school and he had pined for her. And at the moment he thought that he had made up his mind. He thought that maybe things would go back to normal between Summer and himself. Just then, Summer interrupted his train of thought, by slyly whispering in his ear about going out and not to wait up for her.

It was then that he realized that Summer knew and this was all a game. It was something the old Summer would have done, but now, it seemed that the "old Summer" was here not only for a visit, but here to stay. Seth, however, was going to do everything he could to not let her win.

_I won't forget you... (I won't forget) _

_I'm not gonna let you win...(I'm not gonna) _

_But I'm tired of the lying _

_Tired of fighting you _

_And it's not gonna change _

Summer returned much later that evening, just a little bit drunk and giggling. As she walked past Seth he could smell the alcohol on her. But even so, he couldn't deny how hot she looked. How much it hurt because he couldn't have her. As Seth followed her to bed, he realized that he would have do something soon, or this game that they were playing would soon spin out of control, and eventually blow up in their faces.

_You ask for my heart_

The game that had each of them begging for attention. Begging for love. Begging to be how it used to be. At the same time though, the game was being fought so the winner could get back at the other for everything they had put them through. Everything, from the lying, the cheating and the hurting. And this game was just asking for trouble.

_You know that I'm down_

This game was going to be filled with lying, deceit, pain, anger, tears, defeat and for one of them victory. Unfortunately for Seth, Summer had the upper hand in this battle because these were the same games that used to occupy his time in high school. They, at one time, were her life and it looked as if it was about to become her life once again. The only way Seth could think of to win this was to use Ana. Seth didn't seem to realize or maybe care about how he would end up hurting Ana in this. Ana wasn't important though. Winning was, and he would do anything he could to defeat Summer. Anything. Feeling of others be damned.

_But not the way you lie to me_

Seth's visits to Ana's became more frequent and obvious. Summer saw his tactic though and decided that if he thought it would hurt Summer, it would probably hurt him too. Seth wasn't as good at these stealth tactics. Summer was an expert. And she was definitely going to use that to her advantage.

Summer began to outrageously flirt more and more with random men. Right in front of Seth too. She even went as far as to 'drunkenly' flirt with Seth's brother Ryan. And it pained Seth to see that Summer was winning so he decided to bring it up one more. He told Ana he loved her. Which was a lie of course, but she didn't need to know that.

_You tear it all apart and beg for me to say _

_I'll sail off to sea...(I'll sail off)_

This game continued, just getting dirtier and dirtier. One of them always a step ahead other one, but not for long. You couldn't stay ahead for very long and it was clear that this game would never end. It would continue, until the other gave. Seeing this Seth hinted somehow, without everything saying it, that he had slept with Ana. Even that was a lie though. He had thought that all hell would break loose, but it didn't. He just returned one day to see a note.

_I'm not coming back_

And Seth knew at that moment he had screwed up.

_I won't forget you... (I won't forget) _

_I'm not gonna let you win...(I'm not gonna) _

_But I'm tired of the lying _

_Tired of fighting you _

_And it's not gonna change _

Summer wasn't coming back. It still wasn't sinking in. She wasn't going to. He would never see her again. It was all because a stupid game he took too far. Now she was gone, and it was his entire fault.

_Counting down _

Soon he would have to tell Ana.

_Make that sounds _

It wouldn't be fair to lead her on and just hurt her.

_When you know it makes no sense _

As much as he knew he had to break it off with Ana, he didn't. He didn't want to be alone. It would be a constant reminder that Summer was gone.

_Counting down _

One day while looking out onto the water as the waves hit the sand, on a cloudy day Seth realized something. He had cheated on Summer. For what seemed like the second time. Ana had been his other woman for the second time. How could Summer have possibly stayed when she knew he was cheating on her?

_Till you mess around _

Maybe because she thought it was her fault Seth wasn't happy.

_When you know I can't ever change_

Maybe she thought things would change. But they didn't, because nobody tried to change them.

_Why am I trembling?_

Shivering slightly, Seth silently started to cry. And he did, because it didn't stop. It just continued. He had lost the only girl he had ever loved and now she was gone.

_Throw it overboard_

That's exactly what he had done. He had thrown it away when they hit a rough patch. The biggest mistake he had every made.

_When I'm ready to we'll progress_

Summer had waited, even though she was just as miserable as he was. He wasn't willing to break up and she wasn't willing to let go because she believed that they could work through it together. 

_Counting down _

_Makes that sounds _

_Break the silence_

Neither one of them broke the silence. It just remained. Clearly, it no longer did, as Summer was gone.

_Pretend it's not forever _

_I'll pull myself together _

_I'll say that I'll forget her _

_I'll breathe_

He could never forget her. He could say he did, but it wouldn't be true. It would be a lie, like the rest of his life.

_I'll say she never hurt me _

_And look at it as learning _

_And laugh about the good and the bad_

He doubted he could do that though. He doubted he could just pretend it didn't hurt that she left. That he would move and use it as a learning experience. It was more than that.

_Because I won't live forever _

_We don't belong together _

_I know I'll better _

_One day when I can make it through_

It seemed though, that everyday he didn't have Summer with him lasted an eternity. Not in a good way, though. The days dragged on; he couldn't sleep and was tired. But he pretended not be. He put on a brave face everyday. Pretended things were fine. Another lie. But it wasn't a lie anymore because his whole life was a lie and it became everyone else's truth.

I won't forget you... (I won't forget) 

_I'm not gonna let you win...(I'm not gonna) _

_But I'm tired of the lying _

_Tired of fighting you _

_And it's not gonna change _

_I won't forget you... (I won't forget) _

_I'm not gonna let you win...(I'm not gonna) _

_But I'm tired of the lying _

_Tired of fighting you _

_And it's not gonna change_

**A/N: That took quite a while to write because the song was fairly long. I don't know how it is. I don't like it as much as my first chapter but I guess it's not that bad. It's kind of tricky though because you have to figure out what lines are referring to which person. Should I continue? Please review!**


	3. Martin Sheen or JFK

**Redundant: Part 3 "Martin Sheen or JFK" **

**Author's Note: I'd been thinking about what song to use for the next chapter and Yellowcard's "Martin Sheen or JFK" keep popping into my head. Today, I finally sat down and listened to it with the lyrics on hand. I like it. I think it fits in with the story. For those of you asking whether or not this is a Seth and Ana story or a Seth and Summer story...well you'll just have to wait and find out. It could be neither or it could be one of them. I don't want to give it away yet. Please read and review! Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C., Yellowcard or their song "Martin Sheen or JFK." I'm just borrowing.**

_Here it is one more glass for these broken hands_

As Summer continued on with her life she couldn't shake on thought out of her mind. That thought was Seth. Seth. He was always in her mind. Him and all of the good times, as well as the bad times. But the bad times didn't matter because they were always able to overcome it. Until now. Neither of them was willing to give up the battle. As a result of that both of them ended up losing the war.

_Goes down for you_

What hurt Summer the most though, was that Seth had cheated on her. She had only ever _been_ with him. The went for him with her. Now that had all changed. She always thought - or hoped - it would always be like that. They would only ever _be_ with each other. Seth had shattered the hope into a million pieces though. He had ruined her hopes and dreams. Yes, Summer would admit it. She dreamed that together they would be forever. Cheesy right? Of course it was and she knew it, but she loved him so much that she didn't care if people thought she was cheesy. It didn't matter because at the end of the day, all that mattered was Seth. She always thought Seth believed the same thing. Apparently not. Apparently she wasn't good enough and now she was had to live with that fact that her boyfriend didn't think she was good enough. Or so she thought.

Seth never meant to hurt Summer like he did with his "actions." It wasn't supposed to turn out like it had. He was supposed to win the battle. Instead, he was left with nothing. Nothing at all.

_I've fallen in, I sink then swallow, I never meant_

_To see this through_

But he had hurt her. In a way that he may never be able to fix. Even if he did tell Summer the truth, it would still hurt to know that he was willing to lie so much just to hurt her. That's what it was supposed to do, right? Hurt her. It was just a game though. A stupid game gone too far. So it's okay, right?

Wrong.

_I'm taking them all _

_Taking them all back for good _

_Too a place where I know that I'm safe _

_Then I can fall _

_Then I could fall where I should _

_In the bottle with all my mistakes_

Seth was now forced to live with his mistakes. His mistakes that ripped everything he cared about out of his hands in the blink of an eye. He didn't see it coming. She didn't either. They were both living with it. And it was killing them both.

_All the days since I've landed I lost the way_

Seth wished now that he could take it all back. He wished there was some sort of time machine so he could go back and fix it. But then, so do we all at one point in our lives when we've made a seemingly unfixable mistake. It never works though. As much as you wish for it, the time machine never comes. It was the exact same for Seth. He wished he wouldn't have lied to her. He wished he could have told her the truth from the beginning. But he didn't. No, he had lied. He had severed the last tie that held them together. Now it was all gone. All the truth. Gone.

_To find my truth_

Summer was slowly making it through each day. She, very much like Seth, pretended to be okay. She put on the brave face. It was just another lie though. Almost as if Seth had rubbed off on her. She didn't want to lie to herself. She didn't want to lie to everyone else, as Seth had. She didn't know how the get through life any other way though. It would be too hard. Lying was easy though. You grow used to it, and it's just easy. It's a way of life. Unfortunately, Summer was getting a little too used to lying to every one and everything.

_You float away and leave me stranded_

Seth not only found himself missing Summer, but alone. Something he hadn't been for roughly seven years. It was a strange feeling. He did have Ana, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't Summer. It wasn't what he was used to and what he loved. It was just Ana. Though, at the beginning she had been comfort and brought out seemingly new feelings, she didn't anymore. He almost began to hate her. He blamed her for Summer leaving. Leaving him, alone. It was easier to lie and say it was Ana's fault. It was easier take the blame off himself. It didn't really work though, because he knew it was his fault.

_What's left to say_

He also knew if anybody was going to fix it, it was going to have to be him. But if he didn't have the courage to talk to Summer in the first place, how was he going to have the courage to fix the biggest mistake of his life?

_I'll hurt for you_

Summer was still struggling with why she wasn't good enough for Seth. Was she ugly? A 'loser'? Fat? She started to believe she was all of these things. It only hurt even more. To think that Summer Roberts was ugly or fat was just crazy. Even being a "loser" was crazy. (But what is the 'proper' definition of loser? You tell me.) Summer no longer felt confident with herself. She wasn't pretty and that was because she was fat. The only reason she was fat was because she ate too much. Only one way to fix that.

_I'm taking them all _

_Taking them all back for good _

_Too a place where I know that I'm safe _

_Then I can fall _

_Then I could fall where I should _

_In the bottle with all my mistakes _

_If only Seth knew what Summer was putting herself through._

_I could sleep but when I wake here_

Then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did. But it was too late now. He'd already done it and now he left Summer feeling horrible about herself. The way she looked and acted. But he didn't know this because she gone. Far, far away from him.

_You'd still be gone_

Which made the days go by very slowly for Seth.

_And you're my air_

And if things continued to be the way they were now it didn't look as if that would ever change. He would always be alone.

_I could breathe if you would stay for another song _

_So _ I could stare.

Always.

_I'm taking them all _

_Taking them all back for good _

_Too a place where I know that I'm safe _

_Then I can fall _

_Then I could fall where I should _

_In the bottle with all my mistakes _

_I'm taking them all _

_Taking them all back for good _

_Too a place where I know that I'm safe _

_Then I can fall _

_Then I could fall where I should _

_In the bottle with all my mistakes_

**A/N: I think I may have actually used the wrong song because a line I thought I was gonna be using isn't in this song and I looked and found it in another song so maybe I did use the wrong song. Oh well. It's okay. Feedback would great. As well as that I would really like to know what your definition of a loser is. What makes somebody a loser? You tell me. **


	4. Mr Brightside

**Redundant: Part 4 - Mr. Brightside**

**A/N: I was looking through all my songs and I've picked a bunch that I think I'll end up using in future chapters. I think I have picked out the song I want to use for the last chapter. That's a good thing because it means I know where I want to go with this story. I also want to try some dialogue in this chapter. I know that it's a bit harder, but I'm going to try it. Please read and review! Anyway, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C., The Killers or their song "Mr. Brightside."**

_I'm coming out my cage_

Overtime, Summer gradually was able to come out of her state, you could call it. She decided that she wasn't going to let Seth win – again, or so she thought – by pining over him. She was going to move on. Or at least seem to. She started to go out more. Get herself out there. She was with friends more. She was 'happier' more. It seemed to working. She was "coming out of her cage."

_And I've been doing just fine_

She had been doing fine. She'd been doing great, actually. Everything seemed to be falling into place. She was meeting new people, work was going good and she found a great little place to live. It seemed as if without Seth she had her life together. Maybe she did. Or maybe she just thought she did. Whatever it was, she was doing just fine on her own.

_Gotta, gotta, gotta be down_

As for Seth, he was doing just the opposite. He was angry, upset and often testy. Which caused problems with everybody around him. It didn't take much for him to freak out on somebody over the tiniest thing. That, of course, didn't make him too popular. He was left to pine over something he had lost, all the while still "being" with Ana.

Even Ana was noticing a difference in him. He wasn't 'happy' anymore. Little did she know Seth had never really been happy. He hadn't been since his relationship with Summer had been strong. A long time ago.

_Because I want it all_

For Seth the whole thing was sort of like being back in high school. He wanted Summer of course, but then along came Ana. She was new, and shared many of the same interests with him. He couldn't decide which one he liked better, so he kept both. Without the other woman's knowledge. But of course, just like in high school it all came back to bite him.

_It started out with a kiss_

That's all it had been. Seth could have chosen to walk away from it, but he didn't. Now he was left to pay the price because Summer was gone and he was left with Ana. Sure, Ana was great. But she wasn't Summer. Nobody was or ever would Summer, besides – of course – Summer herself.

_How did it end up like this?_

How did it end up like this? Seth asked himself that question everyday. It always came back to him though. He had started it and it was now his fault Summer was gone. He tried to comfort himself with the fact that Summer probably missed him just as much as he missed her. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Summer was moving on.

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Only a kiss. But that kiss had destroyed him. It had temporarily destroyed Summer, but unlike Seth she was building herself up again.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

Because Summer had not only being doing just fine, but she met a guy.

_And she's calling a cab_

A great guy in fact. He was genuinely a great guy. He wasn't using her either. She could tell, as could everyone around them. He was clearly head-over- heels for her. And she was pretty darn happy with him herself. She smiled more often. She was giggly and her giddiness seemed to rub off on everyone around her.

_While he's having a smoke_

If Seth knew how Summer had been able to build her life back up and move on, he would have died right there. His favourite girl was somebody's girlfriend now. He didn't think he would ever get over Summer, but it seemed that she was able to get over him. Seth, of course, didn't know this.

_And she's taking a drag_

Summer was beginning to think that maybe her new boyfriend, Ian, was "the one." Not that she would say this to anyone – yet.

_And now they're going to bed_

As the phone rang, Summer rushed to find it before it went to the machine. She answered just in time, to be comforted by the sound of Ian's voice.

"Hello?" Summer asked once she had picked up the phone.

"Hi," another voice answered shyly.

"Ian! I'm so glad you called. I missed you," she replied, just as shyly.

"I missed you too Summer. I should be back in town soon. My sister had her baby. It's a girl," Ian told Summer excitedly.

"Aww… I'm sorry I had to miss it. It's just with everything going on at work. But I missed you."

The two were very happy together. They complimented each other well too. Another thing with him was that many girls would be afraid that when their boyfriend, husband or fiancé – whatever they may be – went out of town may be cheating on them. That wasn't the case with Ian though. She didn't have to worry about it though. She knew he was in love with her.

In fact, she loved him too. Yes, Summer Roberts loved her boyfriend. Much, if he had known, to Seth's dismay.

_And my stomach is sick_

Seth's stomach was sick. Every time he thought of Summer. Every thought or mention of even the word summer brought all the memories flooding back. Seth believed he had probably ruined Summer's life, as he did his own. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He may have fixed it.

Of course, he had always wanted to be the one to fix things for Summer. To be there for her. He never wanted his 'fixing' to lead her to another man though. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted her to be happy with him.

_And it's all in my head_

Seth may have fixed Summer's life a little more then you would think. Because now, Summer Roberts and Ian Wright were officially engaged to be married. Marriage. People always thought it would happen for her with Seth. Apparently not. It was going to be Ian. Summer would no longer be Summer Roberts, but Summer Wright.

_But she touching his chest_

Somehow, Seth caught wind that Summer was engaged. A little birdie told him. A little birdie with the name Ryan. Summer had remained in contact with Ryan despite her leaving. She now considered him one of her best friends. Ryan had been happy for her. He knew what Seth had done, and he couldn't help but be a little angry with Seth for it. But now that Summer was happy, he was willing to put his anger on the back burner. For a while a least.

_Now, he takes off her dress_

Now that Seth knew he was crushed. He couldn't let go of Summer, as much as he tried. He could realize the fact that it was time to move on. It was too hard. The moving on. It would require him to know that she gone – forever. He would never have her again. Ian would. For the rest of his life. 'Till death do us part. He always thought that would be Summer and himself. Guess not.

_Now let me go_

Summer couldn't believe she was actually engaged. She was happy and nervous. But who wouldn't be, right? I mean, getting married is huge. It's supposed to be forever. Granted, that often didn't happen, but it's what Summer wanted.

_I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Summer was to be married to Ian Wright. Seth was to be left to pine for her.

_I never…_

_I never…_

_I never…_

**A/N: The whole dialogue thing didn't really fit in as much I would have liked, but I felt like I had to keep it in. I know I didn't use the whole song but it's already almost 1,500 words. Plus I didn't want to have to use it all again. It would have been too dragged out. Another thing that is super IMPORTANT is that I'm not going to guarantee whether or not this will stay a Summer and Ian story or if it will become a Summer and Seth story. It could be either. There are, however, a couple of subtle hints in there. One of them is really good hint, I think. OH, and please don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you!**


	5. Memory

Redundant: Part Five "Memory"

A/N: Here it is. Took a while to decide what to do with it. But I think it's all right now. Hoping this will turn out good but I need your feedback. Please read and review. Oh and by the way, this chapter is all flashbacks. Be aware of that. And by the way, it really pisses me off that I can't use the star symbol. It never works even after I add them in and save the changes. Does anybody know why it does that?

_OoOoOo_

_This may never start_

_We could fall apart_

_And I'd be your memory _

"Hey," said Seth nervously, as he wiped his now sweating hands off discreetly on his pant leg. Here he was talking to Summer Roberts. It was exciting. Maybe she'd see him for what he really was. Not a nerd, but a sweet, smart, good-looking guy. Yeah, right.

"Yeah, hey," she replied. Seth decided to ignore the fact that she was giving him an odd look. At least she was talking to him.

"So, uh. So how are uh. What's new with uh? Uhm… How are you?" Seth was finally able to spit out, with much difficulty.

"I'm fine, thanks. I guess. But can you just pass the me the freakin' paper please." Guess she was tired of the small talk.

"Oh, uh that. S-Sure. Here you go. Have a nice day," Seth replied, disappointedly as he passed her the assignment so she could get back to her friends.

Having now received what she needed Summer turned on her heel and briskly walked away with only the slight muttering of "Creep." She, of course, did not stomp. Stomping was too juvenile and like junior high. Not something Summer Roberts would do in front of everyone else. Only the girls who cry on the first day of school, or at parties do that. Summer, of course was not one of _those _girls.

OoOoOo

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings insincere_

_Can I be your memory?_

As Summer lay in her bed later that same night that that Seth Cohen boy had tried to talk to her, she remembered him. Not what he had said or what he was supposed to be doing. She didn't remember any of that, nor did she try, but she remembered his eyes. And the way his jawbone moved when he talked. The outline of his face. She was mesmerized by the picture, in her mind, of him. He was beautiful.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop,' Summer thought to herself. She wasn't supposed to be fanaticizing over Seth Cohen! Ew!

No, no, no, NO! She wasn't supposed to be fanaticizing anyway. She could have any guy she wanted and here she was practically drooling over Seth. What was wrong with her? What about those snotty words she had spoken to him earlier. She hadn't noticed it then, but as she recalls it she remembers the way his face dropped at her words.

'What have I done?' Summer asked herself.

OoOoOo

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagine_

_I could never feel this way._

Seth remembered this one time with Summer, during their first year of college when they had been coming back from somewhere. Where didn't matter. It was what happened after he remembered.

He remembered him carrying her over his shoulder to their apartment. He remembered the way she giggled while pounding him away. Pouting for him to let her down, while actually enjoying every minute of it. He remembered tickling her sides, causing her to giggle even more. He remembered every second of that moment. Every moment. Every word spoken.

Her remembered how when they got into the apartment he gently tossed her onto to the couch. How she immediately jumped up and chased him around. How she had pinned him against the wall.

He always had been weak.

OoOoOo

_So get back, back, back to the disaster_

_My heart's beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same._

Summer remembered the time when she pinned Seth up against the wall. The time he had tickled her mercilessly. How what had started off as her getting revenge on Seth had turned into something very, _very_ different.

She remembered how it took both of them a few seconds to register that she had her body pinned up against his. How when they did realize it they stared deeply into each other's eyes. After what seemed like an eternity they both leaned for a kiss.

What had started off as simple kiss turned into something much more than simple. There was everything in that kiss. Passion, anger, energy, happiness. All of it combined. The mixture of emotions that occurred in all of Seth and Summer's passionate embraces. Something they both loved.

Summer remembered how they ended up in the bedroom soon after.

OoOoOo

_This may never start_

_I'll tear us apart_

_Cannot be your memory._

Summer remembered the time when she had officially decided that she had a crush on Seth Cohen. Not that she would ever admit it. I mean, come on, a _crush_? This is Summer Roberts we're talking about. Uh uh. There were to be no crushes for her. Especially on Seth.

Although it should have been blatantly obvious to Summer that Seth was practically in love with her, she didn't quite realize it. So instead of doing what she could of, and asked him out – although it would be better if he asked her out – she just stood in the background waiting for him to notice her. _Hoping_ he would notice her.

Please, as if Summer needed to hope for Seth to like her.

Summer remembered though, the biggest reason she didn't make a move. The one she would never admit to Seth, much less anyone else. She was afraid of what would happen if she started to date Seth Cohen. Not of her reputation or anything, but to the two of them. Would it work out? Maybe. Would she wreck it? Maybe.

Maybes scared Summer. She didn't want a maybe.

OoOoOoOo

_Losing half a year_

_Waiting for you here_

_I'd be your anything._

Seth remembered how he waited for Summer. How we waited, and waited and _waited._ He waited for her to notice him. For her to want him. At least as a friend. As an anything. Anything would be good enough for him. After all, an anything is still a something.

Funny how it works, they both waited for the other one. Neither making a move. There's a lot you can miss waiting.

Somehow, someway, for some reason the forces of the universe brought the two of them together. Sure they didn't run into each other's arms or anything cheesy and fake like that. But in the end they got together.

It's a good thing it happened when it did, because Seth had _almost_ convinced himself that he should move on.

OoOoOo

A/N: I didn't use the whole song in the part, but I might use it in the next part. I don't know. Please review and I have a poll for you.

**How would you like Seth and Summer to end up:**

**A) Together again,**

**B) Apart, as they are now or **

**C) Have one last moment together… I guess you could say a one-night thing. I don't want to say one-night-stand because they had so much more than that, and calling it that just takes away from it all. **

**So please vote and I'll take all your votes into consideration.**


	6. Lyrical Lies

**Chapter 6: **Lyrical Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The O.C. or the words to the song I'm using.

**A/N: **I'm so, so, sorry. Last chapter I forgot to add in my Author's Note that NONE of you got the hint. I don't want to point it out because it will ruin the ending or whenever I reveal what it is. Anyway, I also want to mention that I will be changing the format of this. Instead of using the whole song I'll only using some lines. It gets tiresome using the whole song. If this format doesn't seem to work, then I'll just go back to the old one. Please read and review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoo

"Lyrical Lies"

Cute Is What We Aim For

"_Life Is Too Short, and You're Almost Dead," he said._

Seth was barely scraping by. He thought, he hoped it would get better but it didn't. It got worse. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted nothing more than his misery end. He wasn't about to go kill himself. He wasn't that kind of guy. But he just wanted things to be okay. At least okay. It wouldn't even matter if he wasn't happy, as long as he was okay. Something he was a far cry from at the moment.

He still hadn't told his family about him and Summer. Only Ryan knew. And Ryan wasn't about to go blab the truth the Sandy and Kirsten. He knew better than that. He had to let Seth do it. On his own time.

Seth felt that telling his parents would make it even more real. It would only sting more. For them to wonder why they're son fucked up the best thing he had. It would be adding salt to the wounds. Because Seth knew he fucked up. He knew. As much as he hated to admit it still, he knew it. It was his fault Summer had gone off and given herself away to another man.

That's right. Not only was Summer engaged to Ian, she had _given _herself to him. She hadn't just been with Seth anymore. She had been with Ian. And that's what hurt him. It was like a fucking knife to the heart. It made him feel like he was wasting time. Wasting his time with life. His life was waste. All because she was the one that got away.

_You Want To Be Dressed In Poetry,_

_But Imagery Doesn't Fit._

Summer couldn't figure out why she felt a tug at her heart each and every time she kissed Ian. She didn't know why it didn't feel completely right. Why it felt as if something was missing. She _loved_ Ian. She shouldn't be questioning it already. She had _given _herself to him. She was going to marry him. She was going to be with him for the rest of her life. Forever.

Forever.

That's a long time. A long time to be feeling empty. Empty? Where did that come from?

How was she empty? She had it all; a wonderful fiancé, a great job, the most amazing friends and a financially sound future. Why did she want more? What more was there even?

_And You Want Resizing,_

_But Darling Dear, Get A Grip._

As Summer was sitting in the kitchen of he- the house she and Ian shared she heard the front door open and close. It was quickly followed by Ian calling for Summer. Taking a deep breath Summer got up from the kitchen table and walked out to meet him.

Immediately after setting her eyes on him she knew was she was so drawn to him. He was sweet, kind, funny, shy and not to mention good looking. She wondered why she doubted them. She knew whatever obstacles they would face in the future they could beat. She realized Ian adored her. He loved her. He _wanted_ to be with her forever. She wasn't just somebody there to fill the void in his life. She was there to share his life.

But in all honesty, she knew all of this already. So why did she needed to be reminded of it? Why did she want something more?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One day, which day he didn't know because now all the days just seemed to blur together, Seth was wandering aimlessly around town. He did that a lot now. He didn't like to hang around his apartment anymore. It had too many memories of him and Summer. But he also didn't want to get rid of it for the same reason.

As he took a drag of his cigarette, a habit that he had dropped about four years ago for the sake of Summer but had picked up a little bit in the last little while (it really all does come back to her), Seth could've sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Brown hair whipping through the wind, the girl was clearly in a rush somewhere.

His breath hitched in his throat. He had to double back. One clear view of her face and his heart just stopped. It was _her. _

After taking a few seconds to get himself back together Seth quickly stubbed out his cigarette and rushed after Summer. Finally, he caught up with her. Only then did he wonder what the hell he was doing.

What was he doing? Did he seriously think he could walk up to Summer and sweep her off her feet? She was engaged now. That wasn't likely to happen. The nerves were getting to be too much. Just as he was about to turn around and run as fast and far away as he could, she saw him.

When they're eyes locked, time stopped.

And in that moment they both knew. Seth knew he would give her the world. And Summer knew it too.

_You're Moving But Not Aware,_

_You're Drowsy Without a Care._

Neither of them really realized what was happening. All of the sudden they were back at they- his apartment. It was like a dance they were doing. It was perfect. They knew exactly what they were doing.

When they kissed they forgot why Summer left. They forgot the troubles they had. They relished in the fact that at this moment they were together. Nobody else mattered. Only they did. They didn't think about the future or the past. They were only thinking of that moment. And that's all that mattered.

Slowly, but as expected, they found themselves in the bedroom. A place they had been many times before, but this time it was different. There was so much more here. Everything was brought to the table. All they're emotions.

Seth felt alive again, for the first time since… well you know when.

And Summer, well she felt at home. For the first time in a long time.

"I love you Summer," Seth muttered between kisses.

"I love you too, Seth."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Seth woke up the next morning he expected to be face to face with Summer. But he woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up, he cursed to himself as he walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

_And Your Body On My Mattress Is Proof,_

_And Your Make-Up On My Pillow is Proof,_

_But Do You Think I'm Telling You The Truth._

_It's Just a Lyrical Lie. _

_Made Up In My Mind._

**A/N: This is NOT the end of the story! There will be more. I really hope you like this chapter. Please review! Thanks. **


	7. I Know You Know

**Chapter 7: **This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The O.C. or the song lyrics I'm using. Taking Back Sunday does.

**A/N: **I haven't updated in a while. I know. I'm sorry about that too. As always, please **R&R. Thanks.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

"This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)"

Taking Back Sunday

_Well, I'll Wait Till You Listen_

_I Won't Say A Word_

Seth hadn't spoken to Summer since the erhm… "incident" we'll call it. He hadn't seen her. He hadn't heard from her. Nothing. You wouldn't think that after everything that had been exchanged that night she would at least call. But no. She had left him again, but this time for no apparent reason.

She said she loved him.

Instead of calling her and potentially making a fool out of himself, Seth sat around on the sidelines waiting and wanting. Something he had become accustomed to after the past several months. Something he had become _very_ accustomed too.

But Seth knew that even if he did have the courage to call Summer it would be a mistake. What if whatshisface answered the phone? What would he say? "Hi, I'm Seth Cohen. Your fiancé's ex-boyfriend. I dated her for seven years but one day she just left. Oh and by the way, I fucked her a couple weeks ago. Anyway, just tell her to call me back. Kay?" Yeah, that would go over _real_ well.

_Your Silent, But Strong_

_(Yeah I'm Playing That Card)_

_But Your Noticing Nothing Again_

I don't know why you act like you do, sometimes. It's a mystery to me. I don't know why you think I don't know you very well. Truth is, I know you so goddamn well that it hurts. But you see, it's not the same for you. You don't seem to understand that I love you and that I want to marry you. You don't understand how it hurts that you always change the subject when I mention our wedding.

What wedding though? We don't even have a date set. Nothing. You're lying to me about something. You pretend you're strong and that everything's fine. You like to lie I think. I think you'd rather lie about things than face reality. But darling, you can't live in your made-up world. You can't pretend everything is perfect. It's so far from perfect, baby.

I want to make your world perfect though. I don't want you to feel as though reality's not good enough. Because it could be good enough. If you would just get your head out of the goshdarn hole it's in. But you won't. I know it. You know it.

The thing that's hurts the most is that you don't even notice me. You don't notice how I want you. How I crave you. But I notice things. I notice the way you don't kiss me like you used to. I notice how you don't look me in the eye anymore. I notice the look in your eyes.

_Now I'm Lying On The Table_

_With Everything You Said_

Seth waited. And waited. And then he waited some more. He waited for Summer to show up and give him an explanation. Why did she claim she loved him? If she really loved him why wouldn't she stay? Why did she leave? Wasn't he good enough? Was Ian really that great that you regret every single moment of that night? The way it felt to be together again? Can you really tell me it meant nothing?

_Keeping In Mind The Way That It Felt_

_When The Most I Could Do Was To Just Blame Myself_

Summer sat at home. Ian was working. She had the day off and gladly welcome it's arrival. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had cheated on her fiancé. How could she do that? With Cohen, none the less?

And while not only cheating on her fiancé, she also smashed Seth's heart into a million pieces. Kill two birds with one stone, I guess. She knew she should have at least left a note. Because this time she had no good reason to leave. She told him she loved him.

Why though? She loved Ian. Not Seth. How did she manage to screw up two men's lives in the course of one night? How could _she_ ruin everything?

_So, We're Talking Forever_

_And You Almost Feel Better_

_But Betters No Excuse For Tonight._

Finally I was sick of your games. I was sick of your stuff. Was it even worth it anymore? So I confronted you. You never gave me a straight answer. But you talked to me. I couldn't be angry anymore. I loved you and your voice speaking oh-so softly to me just melted my anger away. I forgot that you lied to me about God only knows what. I forgot that you don't notice me. I forgot it all. Because even though you were so distant the rest of the time, I got to have you for one night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Summer talked to Ian she felt better. Granted she did bend the truth a little. But just a little. But better wasn't enough. It wouldn't be and it couldn't be.

But most of all, it shouldn't be.

_It Will All Catch Up Eventually_

_Well, It Caught Up and Honestly_

_The Weight Of My Decisions _

_Were Impossible To Hold_

The guilt was catching up to Summer. Slowly, but steadily until she couldn't hold it in anymore. But who to turn to? Who could she possibly tell without hurting anyone else?

Ryan.

She called Ryan up and invited him out. She told him the entire truth of it. Had she not been drunk she may not have been as blunt as she was. Either way. Somebody knew.

In the morning, when she woke up she knew she should have felt guilty for placing the burden on Ryan's shoulders too. She knew Ryan would never breathe a word of it to Ian but she knew it would be hard for him to her fiancé and not feel the guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach.

Like she did every waking moment.

_I Know You Know Everything_

_I Know You Didn't Mean It_

_I Know You Didn't Mean It_

After weeks of dwelling over it, Seth came to a conclusion. Summer didn't love him. She never did. She couldn't have. The words couldn't have slid of her tongue so easily if they had ever meant anything to her. It was impossible. He knew she didn't mean.

_Well, I Know You Know._

_I Know You Know…You Know, You Know, You Know._

I know why you told me all that you did. I know you thought it would settle any suspicions that I might have. But why should I have suspicions I wonder? Why do you feel guilty? And how could you ever think I would buy anything you said.

Because I know you know that I, Ian Wright, know something is going on with you, Summer Roberts.

And I know you know it's only a matter of time until someone slips up and I figure out what.

**A/N: I really like this chapter at the moment because it has Ian in it. I like how it's his point of view. I never really gave you much of him before. But here's lots of him. I really hope you love it. Please review!!**


	8. Bones

**Chapter 8:** Bones 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The O.C. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Bones". The Killer's do. Too bad for me.

**A/N: **Long time, no update. I know. I'm sorry. But hopefully with Christmas break coming up soon I'll be able to get in lots of writing. Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a filler, but there will be some important things it too. I'm very excited to write the next chapter. I know pretty well exactly what it's going to be. But back to this chapter. Please **Read and Review! **Thanks a bunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bones"

The Killers

_But I Don't Really Like You_

I don't really like you.

That's exactly what was running through one Seth Cohen's mind that night. Sure, she was awfully pretty. And funny. And sexy. And, well you get the point. But there was just something about her. He couldn't explain it. It didn't matter though. He wasn't looking for someone to marry. He was just looking.

For someone.

Let's go back to that night.

It was a few weeks ago. Seth had decided to go out to a club. Sort of to have some fun. Mostly though, to drink his ass off. Let's be completely honest. If he were drunk he wouldn't remember everything, temporarily at least. That's okay too.

Anyway, at this club he met a girl. Her name was Brittney. He saw her and was drawn to her in a way. And she to him. After a few drinks he loosened up - in other words he was drunk. That's when he talked to her. Well, actually danced with her. She was pretty drunk too. Considering how drunk they both were, there probably wouldn't be good results.

Soon dancing turned into making out. That turned into them pressed up against the wall. Which then turned into them leaving the club.

To go to his apartment. I think you can figure out what happened after that.

It's been a few weeks now and Seth was still regularly seeing Brittney.

But he didn't really like her.

_Apologetically Dressed In The Best_

Summer, with her spare time, had thrown herself completely into making sure she looked absolutely fabulous, all the time. Why? Who knows? Who cares? She looked great. But why didn't she feel great? She still felt the same. But that just made her throw herself into her looks even more.

Ian certainly noticed the change in Summer. He questioned it in his mind, but never dared to speak a word of it to Summer. Because truth be told, he was kind of enjoying.

Not only was Summer throwing herself into her looks, but she was also throwing herself into him.

And he would never, ever complain about that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Everything seemed to be going fine. Until one day, while casually walking down one of the boardwalks along the beach, Summer saw a familiar head of brown, curly hair. Only, she also saw a unfamiliar head of long, blonde hair alongside him.

She stopped in her tracks.

Seth had moved on.

He was with another girl. That obviously means something doesn't it. Oh no. Why did she feel as if her entire world was about to come crashing down. It didn't seem right. Why was it okay for her to be _engaged, _but not okay for Seth to be with another girl?

And then she saw Seth kiss her.

'No, no, no, no, no…' she kept telling herself in her head.

Seth wasn't supposed to kiss any girl but her. Why is this happening?

She couldn't continue, so instead she hailed a cab and traveled home as fast as she could.

Without An Answer 

_The Thunder Speaks For The Sky _

_  
And On The Cold, Wet Dirt I Cry_

Suddenly, you were back to normal. Well, back to what's normal for you. You were no longer throwing yourself into me as you were. I was disappointed. But what the hell do you expect. My fiancée doesn't want to be with me. Or at least, that's the impression I get. It's not right.

I don't get it. Don't you want to marry me?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Summer didn't know what to do with herself. So one night, not being able to take it anymore, she turned to Ryan. Somehow, he managed to get the truth out of her. Actually she blubbered the truth out, but hey. Same thing.

Ryan couldn't do much for her. What was there to do? Seth had a girlfriend and Summer had a fiancé. She had to buck the fuck up.

Mostly, she had to get over Seth.

Don't You Wanna Come With Me? 

_Don't You Want To Feel My Bones_

_On Your Bones?_

_It's Only Natural._

Seth and Brittney still had their little "thing" going. Even though Seth didn't really like her. But that wasn't the point. And his little plan was starting to come into action.

Because the other day, on the boardwalk, Summer wasn't the only one to see a familiar head of brown hair. He saw her too. He also knew she saw him.

And that's exactly what he wanted.

_Don't You Wanna Swim With Me?_

_Don't You Wanna Feel My Skin_

_On Your Skin?_

Suddenly, Summer changed. Because like Seth, she had a plan too.

Well, sort of.

You see, she decided that it was time to give all of her attention to Ian. All of it. Every last second.

Ian, of course, was just thrilled. This time he didn't question the sudden turn around. He just kissed her back. Hard.

_It's Only Natural._

And as they kissed, Summer thought that she was right where she belonged. In the arms of someone who was completely smitten and in love with her.

And Ian couldn't help but agree. Completely.

He was just ecstatic that he could finally have Summer.

All to himself. For as long as he wanted.

Summer was finally his to have. Though they were engaged, he didn't really consider her his to have until she told him she was.

Last night.

When they set a date for their wedding.

**A/N: **Not my best chapter. As I said, it was just a filler. But it's still relatively important. I still hope you like it. **Please Review!**

**By the way, next chapter will be the wedding. And I have lots of ideas floating around my brain. So be sure not to miss it. **


	9. Lying Is The Most Fun

**Chapter 9**: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The O.C. or the lyrics. I do own Ian and Brittney. Wow, look at that. I do own something. Yay for me!

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I had this started a month or two ago. I didn't like it though. I couldn't get it to work. But my friend said she liked it, so I hope you do too. I am so sorry though for such a long wait. Hope everything is well! xxx

Anyway, this is the long anticipated (I hope) chapter which contains the – drum roll – wedding! Hope you love it! Please review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"

Panic! At The Disco

_Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?_

Summer had to take a double take at the woman staring back at her, through the mirror. It didn't look like her. The bags under the eyes, the tired look on her face, the smudged mascara. None of this was Summer. None of this was how any woman should look on her wedding day.

She was supposed to be beautiful and gorgeous. So that nobody, especially Ian, could tear their eyes away from her. Instead she looked all wan and like a wreck. Of course, this was nothing a little makeup couldn't fix, but still.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she pressed her memory to recall how she ended up like this.

Like she had to try _that _hard to remember. It's not something you can forget easily.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, so sure, Ian had told her to go out and have a good time. But that's only because she had practically forced him to go out with his buddies. It was the night before their wedding. They had to have their Bachelor/Bachelorette parties! It was tradition.

So, like a loving fiancé, Ian obeyed and went out for a night of drinking, bonding and well, drinking with his buddies.

Summer, however, did not follow suit as she said she was going to. This brings us to the reason of that little ramble.

So, okay, Ian told her to go out. Summer suspect, though, that this going out and having fun didn't include her calling one Seth Cohen – ex-boyfriend of the Summer Roberts in question – and getting on her party hard-y with him. Probably not.

What Ian doesn't know won't hurt him. Right?

Umm… not quite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Oh God,' thought Summer, as she recalled the disastrous evening.

_Am I Who You Think About In Bed?_

Summer, rather ungracefully, stumbled to the door of Seth's home. Reaching the door, Summer brought hand up to knock on the door. Actually pound. But no, pounding on Seth's door at 10 o'clock at night wasn't enough.

"Cohen! Answer the door. Goddammit Cohen, open the damn door!" Summer yelled into the door. That is until Seth opened the door. Then she was yelling into his face.

"Seth!" Summer greeted, with a big, cheery grin on her face, as she pushed her way into the house. "It's so great to finally see you again!" Still on her face was the enormous, yet beautiful smile of Summer Roberts.

Seth couldn't help but be a bit surprised. It wasn't everyday your ex-girlfriend stumbled into your house.

"Summer – hey. What's up?" Seth asked, a bit nervously yet confident at the same time. If that's possible?

One look at her face, and Seth gulped. Oh God, he was in for it. This could only lead to big trouble, her being in his, not three feet from him.

Oh dear God, indeed.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

'Oh fuck," thought Summer as she opened her eyes. That is definitely not what Ian had expect her to do. Sure, he wasn't stalkerish or possessive but she was pretty sure he wouldn't like the idea of her with her ex on the eve of their fucking wedding.

_When The Lights Are Dim_

_And Your Hands Are Shaking _

_As Your Sliding Off Your Dress_

And all of the sudden Summer found herself on Seth. _All _over Seth. Practically clawing at him as their lips clashes in a fight for control.

Seth was surprised, to say the least. Summer was engaged, yet her she was kissing him like she hadn't in a year. And he had to admit…

…he liked it.

A lot.

Summer was loving the feeling of Seth's lips on hers. And on her face, neck, chest, back and so on.

'Oh Cohen,' she moaned into his ear.

Both of them were quickly losing all control.

_Then You Think Of What You Did_

Summer was disturbed from her memory when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Summer?" It was Ryan. Good ol' Ryan checking up on her.

"Yeah?" Summer called back.

"Can I – can I come in?"

Summer did a quick sweep of the room. Everything, including herself, was decent. "Sure."

"Everything alright?" Ryan asked warily.

"Of course. Everything's just fine. I mean, why wouldn't it be? I'm about to get married. So, of course I'm a like bit nervous. But that's like totally normal. Isn't it?"

Ryan took another step into the room, eyeing Summer as he did. "Of course it's normal. I just wanted to check in on you and make sure everything's okay."

"Well it is," Summer semi-snapped. The apologizing with, "Sorry Ryan. I'm just really stressed out right now."

Pulling her into a hug, Ryan attempted to comfort her. "Don't be. Everything will be okay." Feeling Summer nod into his chest, Ryan pulled away and braced himself for the next question.

"I didn't know you were inviting Seth." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Well, I thought it would be appropriate. Considering we did like date for quite a while and he was a significant part of me life. I thought we had come past any problems we had."

Yeah, right Summer.

OoOoOoOo

Summer was only minutes away from walking down the aisle. 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh Seth,' she thought. 'Seth? What the hell? No, no, no, no. I am not supposed to be thinking about Seth. I'm about to get fucking married. To Ian. Not Seth. I am not allowed to think about fucking Cohen.'

The battle within Summer's head continued. She couldn't shake it. But then again, who could shake such a thought?

_And How I Hope To God He Was Worth It_

Suddenly Summer felt herself walking down the aisle. This was it. Summer Roberts was getting married. Out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice Seth. His curly hair falling over his chocolate eyes. That wasn't what caught her attention, however. It was the girl next to him.

And the smirk on his face. It was the same girl she had seen him with that fateful one day that seemed so long ago now. The smirk on his face was hard to miss. She couldn't help but notice the way his hands seemed to be all over this mystery girl. This was all out of the corner of her eye, of course.

It took all she had to not start crying and screaming right then and there at the sight of Seth with another girl. Of course, that wouldn't be proper. Not to mention, Seth was sitting there at her _wedding, _for fuck's sake. She would not make a scene at her wedding. She would march down the aisle – not literally – and marry Ian. She'd be his wife. It didn't matter if Seth had a new fuck. She had a new husband and she could _fuck _him all she wanted.

Such lovely thoughts floating through her head, as she walked down the aisle of church.

OoOoOoOo

Summer was married. She was all smiles, but inside a million and one thoughts were racing around, all at once. She couldn't figure it out. Did she do the right thing? Then she would look over and see the eye's of her adoring fiancé – err…husband – and realize that yes, she did do the right thing. This man loved her more than anything in the entire world. And she had screwed him around. She had played with him like a puppet and he didn't even know it. Let's hope he never did find out either.

But, despite all of this, Summer was still left uneasy. She was still questioning everything around. She knew if she just left things as they were, then everything would be fine. Or at least appear fine. Which was all that really mattered in a place such as Newport.

As she looked up to her husband, smiling adoringly at him she left it all go. For the moment at least. She leaned up to kiss him. As their lips met one though came to mind.

'I hope to God he was worth this.'

_When The Lights Are Dim And Your Heart Is Racing As Your _

_Fingers Touch His Skin_

As they entered the car, after numerous wedding pictures and so on, more thoughts started to flood Summer's mind. Thoughts of Seth… and her. Not just any thoughts either, but thoughts of the night before. Thoughts of them together. Hot skin touching.

These thoughts gave her goosebumps. She shivered. She was not supposed to be thinking these thoughts.

When Ian turned to her, she smiled and curled up against him. This was going to be a long night. Hopefully, there would be lots of alcohol. 'Cause God only knows, Summer would definitely have a hard time facing Seth.

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, the next chapter will be the reception type thing. It will continue on from here. It will also be using the same song. This one is just getting really long and I want to update. I'm hoping to update soon! Oh, and count on there being way more dialouge in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you love it. **Please review! xxx**


	10. Lying Is The Most Fun Pt 2

**Chapter 10: **Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off: Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The O.C. or Panic! At the Disco. I'm sure you've realized this by now.

**Author's Note: **I hate how long it's taken for me to right a new chapter. I'm sorry. So here I am, writing it right now. I hope it'll turn out good. I've really been looking forward to updating and writing this chapter. I spent a bit of time on this chapter, the most on any of the other chapters, so I really hope you like it. Once again, I'm sorry about the wait. But it's long and over 3,000 words so I hope that makes up for it. :

This chapter is the reception, taking place after the wedding. Summer and Seth will have some encounters. Oh, the drama. Please read and review. xxx

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"

Panic! At The Disco

_I've Got More Wit, A Better Kiss _

_A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck_

Summer pressed herself up harder against Seth, loving the feeling of his skin on her's. As she continued to eliminate any space that was remaining between the two of them, Seth found himself falling backwards. He reluctantly pulled he his hand away from Summer's form to grasp for something to cling to. He quickly found the wall. Desperate to regain more contact with Summer, Seth pulled her even closer. Neither of them were going to be able to take this much longer.

Seth was the first to pull away. Summer winced at the lack of contact between the two of them. Practically panting Seth somehow managed to spit out some gargled words. "Let's go for a drive."

Summer had been able to compose herself more quickly then Seth had. She stared at him. She did _not_ come over here to go for a _drive._ Then again, why did she come over? Not able to scrounge up a reason, Summer dropped her gaze from Seth to the floor. Still heaving, Seth grabbed hold of Summer's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go," he whispered into her ear, all the while pressing himself up against her.

Biting her lip, Summer shyly smiled and looked into Seth's eyes, nodding. "Okay."

_Than Any Boy You'll Ever Meet, _

_Sweetie You Had Me_

Looking around the crowded room, filled with family and friends, Summer felt a little bit better. She didn't feel the need to throw up everything she had to eat that day – and from the past week as well. She was married. Summer Roberts was fucking married! She was excited. She was happy. She was positively glowing.

But then she noticed him. Her eyes fell upon him. Next, she noticed the girl he was with. The same girl he had been with during the ceremony and on the pier that one day. They were standing off to the side in the corner whispering to each other. A pang of jealousy shot through Summer before she could think, '_I'm married to Ian, dammit!_'

Summer quickly looked down to the floor to regain her composure. As she raised her eyes she was met with Seth's gaze, however. Summer was stuck. She didn't know what to do. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Seth recognized this and simply smirked back.

His smirk said everything. Everything that Summer had always feared he would say.

_Girl I Was It, Look Past The Sweat_

_A Better Love Deserving Of _

Summer excused herself from her husband's – how strange that sounded to her ears – side, so that she could regain some control over herself. She hurriedly walked to the bathroom, trying not to bring any attention to herself. She made it, without being stopped for congratulations. Locking the door of the bathroom, Summer let out a sigh of relief as she her body slid down the door, to the floor.

'_Deep breath. It was going to be okay. It would all work out. Seth doesn't mean anything anymore. Deep breath. The girl he's with isn't even pretty. Deep breath. I love Ian. I love Ian. Oh Ian. I really do love him. Deep breath. Get the look that graced Seth's face out of your head, Summer! Deep breath._' These were the types of thoughts running through her head as she sat there, on the floor of the hotel's bathroom. Taking a look around, she noticed it wasn't dirty or gross. It was rather clean and luxurious. But Summer couldn't spend the entire night hiding out in the bathroom. It was her wedding reception. Besides, she couldn't let _Seth _win this game he seemed so intent on playing.

Even before Summer stood up, freshened herself up and opened the door to rejoin the party, she knew she wouldn't be able to get Seth's knowing look out of her head.

_Exchanging Body Heat In The Passenger Seat_

_You Know It Will Always Just Be Me_

Seth and Summer entered the car without a word. In fact, they didn't even utter a word in the car. It was just silence. And the silence was deafening. Neither of them knew exactly where this was leading to or what was going to happen next. They both seemed to have forgotten Summer was getting married the very next day. Seth just drove and drove. He didn't know why he had even suggested going for a drive in the first place. Now it seemed liked a stupid idea.

Or at least, it _had_.

No longer being able to stand the silence, Summer suddenly spoke out. "Stop the car, Seth."

Obeying, Seth stopped the car. He turned to look at Summer. "Why?"

"Because I said so. This is driving me crazy. _You're _driving me crazy."

"How so, Summer?" he whispered huskily into her ear. It suddenly became apparent that the space between them no longer existed.

"You've always drove me fucking crazy, Cohen," Summer bit back, seductively.

With that, for the second time that night, they were all over each other. Only this time, Cohen had been the one to initiate it. Summer was the one to drag them into the backseat, however.

Seth whimpered when he realized where this was heading. Summer's touch did things to him. Seth couldn't be held responsible for what happened when Summer was involved.

Seth knew if Ian ever found out about this, he would most _definitely _not want to be held responsible for his and Summer's actions in the back seat of his car. Things were getting out of hand and fast, seeing as how his shirt was just thrown into the darkness of the car. The shirt was soon followed by his belt, which created a loud clink as it hit the ground. The two stopped at the sound, briefly wondering if they should be doing this. At this point, though, they were both too far gone to stop here.

They both knew where this backseat escapade was headed as Summer captured Seth's mouth in yet another heated kiss.

This was not at all what Ian had in mind when he convinced Summer to go out.

_Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating_

_Faster, Faster_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_So I Guess We're Back To Us_

_ Oh Camera Man, Swing The Focus_

As Summer walked back up to her husband she made a conscious decision. She wasn't going to let Seth Cohen and his stupid bimbo ruin her wedding night. (Hadn't she already made that decision at the wedding ceremony?) In fact, she wasn't going to let Seth win this game either.

Saying this, Summer sneaked up behind her now husband and placed her hands around his waist. The gesture surprised him, that much was obvious due to his sudden jump, but it was clearly a good surprise. "Hi," she whispered into his ear.

Ian excused himself from some distant relatives who he didn't entirely know, noticing the look on Summer's face. She was up to something. That much he could tell. "Hey," he whispered back. "What's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked an oh-so innocent Summer. Yeah, she was definitely up to something.

Raising his eyebrows, about ready to make a silly remark back at his wife – how he loved, loved, **loved** the sound of that – Ian was cut off by Summer's lip attacking his own. Not that he minded, of course. Summer had a firm hold on the collar of his shirt and Ian knew that they needed to get to a more secluded area. An empty room. A bathroom. A janitor's closet. It didn't matter; just somewhere that was far away from all of these people.

Summer pulled away and leaned into him, so close that there was no longer any room between the two, and mumbled into his ear. Although there really stood no chance that anyone could hear what Summer had just offered to her husband, it was clear if you were studying them. The way Ian's face lit up into a smile that quickly turned to a smirk. The way Summer was also smirking as she practically slid herself off of Ian. How they both quickly glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before quickly exiting the room, to go God-knows-where and do God-knows-what. Not to mention, they staggered their exits. Summer gave Ian a 45-second head start.

Of course, nobody would be paying _that _much attention to him. They were all busy consuming as much alcohol as they could in the shortest amount of time. The goal among most of the guests, it seemed, was to get ridiculously drunk. Pretty fucking typical. Don't forget you had a room full of stuffy, rich Newport residents. The only way some of them could stand the mere thought of being around this person or that person was to be completely intoxicated.

Seth Cohen could feel himself getting more and more intoxicated. He hadn't so much as touched his drink though. It wasn't the alcohol getting to him here, it was Summer. He couldn't resist her. Being at her wedding kind of put a damper on that though. Her husband was right fucking there. And now the two of them were likely fucking right in there.

As Summer sauntered off to meet her husband in the previously decided location, with his eyes glued to her, Seth swore he saw Summer mouth "_Ha"_ to him.

"Fuck."

Summer had turned the tables on him. The silly thing was, this game only existed in their heads. No one else knew about it. It was something they continued, despite the annoyance and grieve it caused both.

"What baby?" asked Brittney, latching herself onto Seth's side. "What's wrong? What's wrong with you Seth?" she demanded again, planting kisses here and there. Apparently Brittney didn't notice the mild look of disgust that danced it's way across Seth's face.

"Nothing," Seth muttered. "Nothing at all." With that he stood up and took of a swig of his drink. As he walked away he left a drunk Brittney sitting all by her lonesome, very confused.

**OoOoOoOoO **

_Now I Do Recall, That We're Just Getting To The Part_

_Where The Shock Sets In_

Ian had returned to the reception, leaving Summer to fix herself up in the bathroom. The two had finished with each other and figured they couldn't leave their guests too much longer. Summer felt sick. This whole situation, the two of them running off to a bathroom, looked terrible. Granted, she knew most people were drunk of their faces so they would hardly notice the bride and groom leaving. The person she desperately wanted to notice had noticed.

And it killed her.

She was married. There was no going back. This game had gone too far. She couldn't toy with Ian's emotions like this. He wasn't a puppet.

She felt sick. She was going to throw up. She was going to spew her guts all over the floor. There was no way she could possibly go out there. Fuckfuckfuck. She couldn't keep herself locked up in the bathroom the whole night.

Oh God. Seth thought she had just fucked her husband. She hadn't! They had just messed around. As much as she hated to admit it, Summer was dreading that night. Everybody knows what happens on wedding nights. She couldn't do that. She couldn't go from sleeping with Cohen in the back of a car and then the next sleeping with her **husband **on their wedding night.

'_Maybe you should have thought of that before you cornered Seth.'_

_And The Stomach Acid_

_ Finds A New Way To Make You Get Sick_

The backseat was getting uncomfortable. There was sweat sticking to Summer, and she was pretty sure it wasn't all her sweat. Sure, as much as she loved the feeling of Cohen on her, there was a reason she didn't play sports. Sweat equaled gross.

Her neck had a kink in it too. _'Note to self: never again in the backseat of a car,' _thought Summer. Just no. Looking at her watch, it occurred to Summer that she should probably get home. Get some sleep. Have a shower. Wash Cohen off of her. Not in that particular order.

Seth jumped and hit his head. Summer's abrupt jump out of the car woke him from his daze. He groaned at the lack of contact between the two. He decided to take Summer's lead and pull his clothes back on. He stepped out of the car, all the while yanking his t-shirt on and was surprised to see Summer spilling her guts on the side of the road.

He didn't touch her though. Usually, when Summer would get sick he would help and comfort her. Not this time. She wasn't his to comfort. _'She isn't mine to fuck either, but that didn't stop you,' _he thought. He pushed that away. Summer had come to him. Not the other way around. In fact, she was getting married the very next day, to the man who she was going to love forever and ever. He had no place. He didn't have to care about her at all. She had her soon-to-be husband. If she wanted to fuck him, he wasn't going to complain, but he didn't need to care.

Seth never was a convincing liar. He couldn't fool himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Opening the door to the bathroom, Ryan wasn't all that surprised to see Summer sitting on the floor. He knew something was wrong. This whole marriage was wrong, but who was he to judge. He had held his tongue throughout the whole thing. He knew that Ian loved Summer and would treat her like any woman would dream of being treated until the day he died. He also knew that it wasn't a lie when Summer said she loved Ian.

What he knew best, however, was that it was a complete lie when Summer said she was over Seth.

Ryan crouched down the floor so he was sitting across from Summer. Nothing was said for a while. Nothing needed to be said.

"I slept with Seth last night," Summer confessed, breaking the silence.

"I know," was all Ryan offered before pulling her into a hug. She gladly accepted and silently sobbed into his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do? It wasn't supposed to this way. It should have gone down differently. I screwed up. It's all my fault," quietly rambled Summer.

"Shh.. It'll be okay. You'll work things out." Ryan was doing his best to comfort the poor girl but he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He continued muttering comforting words into her ear while rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay, Sum. I promise," whispered Ryan, resting his chin on Summer's head as Summer continued to shake with emotion.

_I Hope You Didn't Expect _

_That You'd Get All Of The Attention_

After a good twenty minutes, Ryan left Summer to calm herself down and make her self presentable. As entered the hall, his eyes scanned the room. They settled on Seth. Not just on Seth, but on Seth clearly trying to convince that girl – Brianna was it? – he was with to come with him. Where though? It didn't take very long for Ryan to figure it out. Seth had probably set up some elaborate plan – in his mind – to make Summer jealous by dragging that girl – Bethany maybe? – into an empty room. Ryan couldn't let this happen, for the sake of Summer's hardly there sanity.

Ryan deliberately walked over to Seth and that girl. Upon his arrival he cleared his throat, merely to get Seth's attention off of that scumbag he called a girlfriend.

"Oh hey Ryan. How are you?" asked Seth innocently.

In response, he greeted with a glare. Seth was immediately able to establish what this glare meant. Especially when Ryan grabbed him and pulled him aside. "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare. Summer is in the bathroom, crying. Over you. At this point in time, I don't understand why anyone in their right mind would cry over _you_, but hey. This stupid thing, this stupid _game _you two are playing has to stop. She's married Seth. Married! Don't do this," Ryan whispered in an angry voice.

That was the moment Seth's heart broke.

He could have cried. He almost did, but he managed to make it to the bathroom without breaking down. '_Don't be such a goddamn baby. Its just Summer. This is all her fault. She started this entire thing. I cannot be held solely responsible for this. DO NOT CRY! Stop it, Seth. Stop it right now.' _Yes, that's right. Seth was having an argument with himself. The argument came to an abrupt stop when he opened the door and saw Summer Robe- Summer _Wright _crouched down on the bathroom floor.

"Hey Summer," was all Seth could muster.

Summer didn't even look up at the sound of his voice. She couldn't bear too. She was so hurt and broken at the moment that she didn't care if Cohen saw her like this. She just didn't care anymore.

What did surprise her, though, was the feeling of Seth wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. This wasn't Seth trying to initiate anything with her. This was the Cohen she used to love. Comforting her and holding her close.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

The music from the reception was so loud at this point that it was pounding through Seth's body. He could feel it as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I uh… I don't know Summer," he mumbled back into her ear.

Neither of them said anything. Instead they opted to just sit there and cling to each other desperately.

_Dance To This Beat_

_And Hold A Lover Close_


End file.
